


La Petite Mort

by Silver_Moon_Lit_Forest



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, M/M, Sex Toys, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-13
Updated: 2012-04-13
Packaged: 2017-11-03 13:49:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/382007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Moon_Lit_Forest/pseuds/Silver_Moon_Lit_Forest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The third in the set of gift fics for Synnesai. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Petite Mort

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yeison](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeison/gifts).



Karkat twisted against the leather binding his hands. The troll snarled, twisting to the left and then to the right. He jerked at the bindings, feet pressing into the mattress to get more leverage. But the leather held fast, the knots tight and sure. Karkat flopped back on the bed, bare chest heaving with each breath. He glared at the ceiling for a moment, and then let out a loud roar as he pressed both feet hard into the mattress and jerked hard at the bindings. The headboard jerked against the wall with a loud crash, and the sound of wood giving slightly echoed in the otherwise silent room. Karkat glanced up and smirked when he saw that he had managed to crack the pillar of wood the leather was secured to. But before he could fully enjoy his small victory and proceed to break the poor bed entirely, the sound of the door opening sounded in his ears. The troll's eyes widened, head snapping to the side to catch sight of a smirking face he knew only too well.

Fangs flashed in the low light and Karkat couldn't suppress a small shudder. He glared at the other troll, growling and snarling as he twisted against the binds some more even as his heart hammered in his chest. The muscles in his arms flexed as he moved, the leather biting painfully into his wrists. Eyes that were shot through with indigo smiled at him, reflecting the smile splitting their owners face. Karkat's own eyes stayed on his friend as the other troll stalked towards the bed on long legs.

A low chuckle echoed in the dimly lit room. Every muscle in Karkat's body tensed at the noise. The candles on the bedside table and dresser threw shadows across his friend's face, the look nearly sinister, and Karkat's breath hitched. His face was thrown into near darkness as Gamzee leaned over him; smirk still firmly in place on his paint covered face.

"Always the fighter, huh motherfucker?" Gamzee asked him, warm breath fanning Karkat's lips. Karkat jerked against his bindings at the words, tongue darting out to moisten his suddenly dry lips. His own shot through eyes glared up into Gamzee's. The larger troll only grinned down at him, one hand pressing into the mattress beside Karkat's head. Karkat opened his mouth to retort, but the words never left his mouth. Lips roughly covered his own, quickly dissipating whatever smart ass comment he had been about to say. Gamzee's kiss wasn't gentle in any sense of the word and Karkat didn't expect it to be.

Gamzee didn't ask. He took. There was no questing swipe of tongue, no easy press of lips. The larger troll's tongue pressed past Karkat's lips, not caring if he cut himself on his friend's fangs. The high blood never minded a little blood and neither did Karkat. Tongue pressed against tongue, a battle of dominance that the smaller troll knew he would lose but fought none the less. Fangs pressed into his lips as Gamzee pressed harder against him. Karkat's claws dug into the flesh of his palms as he breathed through his nose. He heard the mattress rip next to his head when he nipped at Gamzee's bottom lip. The bed dipped beside him as the larger troll balanced one knee on the edge of the bed. Nails dragged down the tender skin of his underarm in retaliation as the coppery taste of blood filled his mouth. He didn't know if it was his own, or his lover's, nor did he care.

A hand twisted in the wild mane of Karkat's hair, capturing and holding his head in place so Gamzee had better access to his mouth. The sudden sharp pain in his scalp had Karkat writhing under the high blood, arms jerking against the bindings. A whimper stuck in his chest and the wood of the head board gave a little more. Gamzee's tongue slid along the roof of Karkat's mouth and then swirled around his own. Karkat took deep breaths through his nose, eyes squeezed shut.

The bed dipped again and a weight settled over him. Karkat's toes curled in the sheet as hips slid against each other. His cock twitched in the confines of his briefs as Gamzee pressed their lower-halves together. A moan slipped past his lips to be eaten up the highblood as Gamzee slid his tongue along Karkat's gums. The larger troll finally pulled away, and Karkat gulped in much needed air, chest aching from such little oxygen.

The hand in Karkat's hair pulled harshly, tilting his head back so Gamzee had access to the sensitive skin of his neck. Lips traced lightly down Karkat's jaw, Gamzee's wild hair tickling his face and shoulders. As they had grown older, the highblood had at some point decided cutting his hair wasn't something he wanted to do anymore. His wild tresses were now to the middle of his back and still growing.

As Gamzee's hair tickled his skin, the urge to bury his fingers in it surged through him. A whine worked its way up his throat and he fought against his binds once again. Not being able to touch, to get at all that soft skin and curly hair made every nerve ending in Karkat's body stand at attention. Touch was something the smaller troll had figured out he'd enjoyed long before they'd ever played these stupid fucking games.

Before Gamzee had ever laid hands on him like this. Before Karkat had even really understood the feeling that tugged at his gut every time something caressed across his skin or his palms found something intriguing. He remembered the moment he realized it clear as day. All it had taken for his brain to make the needed connection was one touch from Gamzee. One palm flat against the nap of his neck, fingers playing with the small hairs there.

Claws scrapping slightly against his skin while the high blood moved closer than was necessary for just friends. Lust had spiked through his system at the small touch and Karkat clearly remembered Gamzee's frown, one of the only times he'd seen his friend make such a face, as Karkat stuttered some lame ass excuse and got the fuck out of doge. He'd avoided Gamzee like the plague for months after that.

But they had slowly fallen back in their old routines until a few months ago when Karkat had gotten way more than he'd bargained for when Gamzee had one of his rages. Fun fucking times. Yep. But even during that rage, the highblood had seemed to pull his punches, not that Karkat minded when he was fighting with all he had to push the larger troll off his startled ass. It had stopped at a kiss then and slowly but surely progressed to where they were now. Karkat tied to the bed, again.

Another whine echoed around them as Karkat writhed under Gamzee. The larger troll chuckled, hand tightening in Karkat's hair. Karkat trashed, completely intending to break the bed completely to get at what he wanted. Gamzee's loud growl stopped him cold. The sound filled his ears and Karkat's erection throbbed hard. All of his movement stopped for a moment, breath stuck in his chest. Fangs pressed warning-ly against his skin, breaking the moment. A full body shudder accompanied Karkat's moan.

"You break the motherfuckin' bed again and I'll fucking tie so you can't motherfukcin' move at all," Gamzee growled, sending shivers down Karkat's spine. The smaller troll didn't doubt a word of it, but he couldn't help the small jerks against the leather as Gamzee nipped a harsh line down his throat. Karkat swallowed, throat going dry as Gamzee's chest rumbled against his own. Karkat shifted slightly and chocked on a moan as his cloth covered cock slid against the hardness of Gamzee's erection.

Gamzee hummed against his skin, lips dragging around the smaller troll's nipple. One hand slid under Karkat's body, cupping his backside. As lips closed around his nipple, Gamzee pressed their erections against each other. Karkat groaned, muscles in his legs tensing as he pressed against the mattress for better leverage.

"Fuck," Karkat managed, the word drawn out around a moan. After the first grind, Gamzee paused, tongue working at the perked nub of flesh in his mouth.

Karkat growled, cursing the larger troll. He wiggled against Gamzee's hold on his bottom, nails digging into skin through cotton. After a moment, Gamzee let him go, hand reaching out to the edge of the bed and closing around an item left there before he'd tied up his friend. Karkat's chest rumbled with something caught between a purr and growl when he could move again. He instantly bucked up against the highblood, drawing a moan from Gamzee. An echoing moan followed from Karkat as he finally got the friction he'd been denied.

Karkat rubbed their erections together shamelessly; dark, needy noises falling form his lips. The hand in his hair finally let go and he whined as his head fell back on the pillow. He wasn't sure if it was at the relief the muscles in his neck found or at the loss of contact. He stopped worrying about it when Gamzee lifted away from him to shred his underwear. Karkat's mouth fell open in a startled gasp, head going back as the cool air of the room hit his skin. A drop of pre-cum slid down his length, leaving a candy red trail behind on his skin.

Fingers trailed along the warm skin of his inner thigh, by passing his leaking erection to press a palm against his stomach. Karkat wiggled at the touch, sucking in a breath through his noise as Gamzee trailed his nails down the inside of his other thigh. The smaller troll's legs spread wider at the silent request, knees drawing up to press his feet flat against the mattress once again.

Karkat blinked blurry eyes down at his lover. He watched as Gamzee pressed a kiss against his knee. Gamzee smiled at him, sharp teeth flashing in the dimness of the room. Something cold pressed against the skin just under his balls, and Karkat's breathing hitched. He shivered at the sensation, hands gripping at the sheets.

Gamzee used one hand to spread him even wider while the other teased at his entrance. Karkat moaned, trying not to pull at his bindings. He watched as the larger troll leaned down, hair falling over one shoulder and tickling across Karkat's hip. Hot breath ghosted over the tip of his cock and the finger at his entrance pressed in slowly. A sharp moan echoed around them as his erection was suddenly in the wet warmth of Gamzee's mouth. Karkat pressed his face against his arm, trying to hold back the noises welling up inside him.

The finger inside him pressed deeper, stretching him slowly. Gamzee's tongue swirled around the base of his erection before sliding up his length. Air dried and cooled the saliva on his skin seconds before his cock was once again surrounded by warmth. A small broken noise slipped passed his lips and he bit his lip as the sound of footsteps sounded from the other room.

Gamzee sucked hard at his erection, bobbing his head once and then pulling off completely. Karkat whined lowly in response. When nothing else happened, he blinked open his eyes and looked down at his lover. The larger troll stared at him, eyes bright in the dimness of the room.

"Wha-?"Karkat started but nails digging into the skin of his thigh cut the word off into a moan.

"What the fuck do you think you're doin'?" Gamzee's voice was low, rough around the edges. Karkat swallowed, shivering hard. The highblood nipped at the skin of Karkat's thigh and the smaller troll jerked in response a loud gasp falling from his lips.

"You know I won't let you stay quiet, motherfucker," Gamzee growled, "I'll fucking make you sing for me." Karkat opened his mouth to reply, but the highblood's mouth was on his cock again and the only sound he could make was a chocked moan. The smaller troll didn't have time to process what was happening as another finger slid in beside the first and pressed against his prostate. His hips arched up into the touch, cock throbbing in the other troll's mouth.

Gamzee sucked hard at the tip before taking him all the way to the root. The smaller troll couldn't hold back his moans; each press of his lover's fingers against his sweet spot, each bob of Gamzee's head had him writhing.

The fingers inside him scissored apart, stretching his muscles and spreading the lube. Karkat's chest heaved with each breath; eyes squeezed shut as he shivered against the sheets. Pleas and broken words stuck in his throat as something smooth and cool pressed against him. Hazy eyes blinked open to stare up at the ceiling as the toy was easily slid into his body. So this was what they were doing. Karkat whimpered. He should have known the second the damn leather had come out.

Karkat held his breath, knowing what was bound to happen next. But the expected vibrating in the general vicinity of his backside didn't happen. Karkat gulped in air, chest nearly heaving with each breath. The mouth around his cock sucked hard, a deep humming vibrating through his erection as Gamzee all but purred with his lover's erection in his mouth. Karkat moaned, thighs pressing against the sides of Gamzee's head. The larger troll pressed a hand against the supple flesh of his lover's legs and pressed down until Karkat's leg touched the bed.

Karkat fought the hold, but Gamzee was stronger and the smaller troll knew it. He gave in with a small cry as Gamzee sucked hard at the tip of his cock before pulling off. Gamzee watched him with dark eyes and Karkat squeezed his eyes shut against the force of that stare. His body hummed with pleasure, cock throbbing and leaking genetic material to pool at the base of his cock and roll off the side of his hip. The sheets were going to be badly stained before the end of the night.

The bed shifted and Karkat eyes snapped open at the feel of a body settling over his chest. He was thankful he had his head pressed against the bed at the time, considering Gamzee had just straddled his chest, cock in one hand and the other pressed into the mattress beside Karkat's arm.

Karkat gave the larger troll wide eyes and the only response he got was a smirk. He knew full well what was expected of him but was still hesitant. It wasn't that he disliked giving head, more that he liked it more than he really should. As if reading his mind, Gamzee leaned down, bending himself almost in two and pressed his lips against Karkat's. The kiss was soft, encouraging, and left the smaller troll breathless. Karkat shifted a bit on the bed, hands trying to find something besides the sheets to grip.

Gamzee kissed him once more before pulling back. He stroked his cock slowly watching Karkat's face as he did so. The smaller troll swallowed, tongue sliding out to moisten his lips. He locked gazes with his lover and slowly parted his lips, lifting his head up off the mattress. Gamzee held his erection steady with one hand and cupped the back of Karkat's head with the other.

The smaller troll moaned as nails scrapped lightly at his scalp, lips parting further as he watched his lover's face. Gamzee was watching him closely and Karkat had the decency to blush under the steady gaze. He couldn't back out now. Gamzee's fingers played with his hair but Karkat knew all of this could end with just a simple word, but he wanted it. God, he wanted it so bad.

Karkat watched Gamzee's face slacken in pleasure as he swiped his tongue over the tip of his lover's cock. He slid his lips slowly over the tip, eyes never leaving the larger troll's face. He took him all the way to where Gamzee's hand still held his erection. Gamzee smiled down at him as the smaller troll slowly pulled back, tongue swirling around his lover's cock. Karkat's eyebrows furrowed together in confusion at the look and then his body jerked in surprise.

He'd forgotten about the toy. The bullet currently pressed snugly against his prostate, right where Gamzee had left it. The small toy vibrated to life with a push of the small button in Gamzee's hand and Karkat chocked on a moan, cock throbbing and a small amount of red splattered across his stomach. He pulled off Gamzee's erection, gasping around a whine as the toy sent pulses of pleasure through his system.

"Like that?" The larger troll's voice barely registered to Karkat but he nodded with a husky moan. They'd never used this particular toy before, the situation a whole new experience for the smaller troll. Gamzee's face broke out in a smirk and he gently but firmly pushed Karkat's head back towards his erection, reminding his lover of what he'd been doing just moments before.

This time Karkat wasn't hesitant as he pulled the larger troll's erection between his lips. Gamzee moaned as Karkat slid his lips as far as he could go. Not being able to move his head any further, Karkat pulled back slowly, doing his best not to chock on the noises still spilling from him around the cock in his mouth. He didn't bother keeping his eyes open to watch Gamzee's face, unable to concentrate on so many things at once. He couldn't stop his muscles spasming around the toy. Each spasm pressed the bullet harder against his sweet spot, pleasure causing him to jerk against the binds and the hand holding his head.

Gamzee growled above him and Karkat wasn't sure if it was in pleasure or not, but he kept a steady rhythm on his lover's erection. He sucked hard at the tip, just as the larger troll had done to him. He slid the flat of his tongue against the bottom of Gamzee's erection before swirling it around tip and pressing against the slit there. The taste of his lover suddenly filled his mouth and Karkat chocked on it all, the pleasure, the small amount of genetic material and the cock pressing suddenly against the back of his throat.

He pulled off, gulping in air, a thin line of indigo sliding down the side of his mouth and down his chin. Gamzee's hand fisted in his hair and Karkat whimpered. The larger troll once again wrapped his hand around his erection, and slid closer to Karkat. The smaller troll shuddered, and was almost eager to get his lips around his lover's cock again.

The bullet kept a steady stream of pleasure pulsing through him as Karkat sucked Gamzee back into his mouth. This time Gamzee held the smaller troll still and Karkat whined as he pulled against his lover's hold on his head. But the whine was cut short as the larger troll thrust forward until Karkat's lips met his knuckles. The smaller troll moaned, stomach painted red with genetic material and he still hadn't come yet. But he wasn't far off.

Karkat's eye fluttered open, watching Gamzee's face as the larger troll fucked his mouth. He swirled his tongue around his lover's cock as best he could, enjoying the thick coating of genetic material that covered his tongue with each push of Gamzee's hips. Karkat's eyes fluttered shut with a moan and he gave himself over to the pleasure of it all.

His bottom throbbed with the steady vibrations of the bullet, his cock aching until it hurt, Gamzee's taste filling his mouth and throat and Karkat came. His hips thrust up into nothing as he moaned around the thick cock in his mouth. Gamzee moaned above him, the smaller troll's genetic material splashing against his backside as Karkat shuddered under him.

Noises spilled out around Gamzee's cock and the larger troll doubled over as orgasm took him by surprise. Karkat was spluttering under him before he remembered to pull back. Gamzee pulled back with a curse, splattering Karkat's cheek and arm with indigo as he rode out his climax.

Karkat fell back against the sheet, swallowing so he could breathe again. Gamzee panted beside him, and eyes shot through with indigo blinked open to glance over at the smaller troll. Karkat licked his lips, still enjoying the taste of his lover in his mouth. The highblood smirked knowingly and leaned over to press his lips against Karkat's. The smaller troll moaned, opening his mouth willingly to his lover. Gamzee tasted himself in the kiss and it only made him shudder in pleasure.

He let his hand fall from his still hard cock, combing fingers through Karkat's sweaty hair, uncaring at the fact that his hand was not clean in the least. They pulled back from the kiss and Gamzee took in the smaller troll's stained lips and face. Karkat tugged at the leather around his wrists, now acutely aware of the bullet still vibrating inside him. He said the first thing that came to mind.

"Fuck me." The words came out chocked and raspy, but clear. Gamzee raised an eyebrow and then smirked.

"You beggin' now?" Gamzee teased, shifting so he wasn't kneeling over Karkat anymore. He slid a hand down the smaller troll's chest, fingers trailing through the mess coating his stomach. Karkat whined low in his throat but shook his head. He did not beg. But as Gamzee's hand slid around his erection, the possibility of it happening became much higher.

"No," Karkat grit out, but his hips twitched upwards as the larger troll stroked him slowly.

"You will." Karkat swallowed hard, eyes opening wide at the statement. No, it was more a promise. The hand stroking him slid back until fingers were pressing teasingly against his entrance. Karkat whined lowly, trying to press against the light touch. A hand pressed Karkat's hips firmly into the bed, cutting off all movement.

"Fuck," the smaller troll cursed, fighting the hold the other troll had on him. Gamzee licked a line from his collarbone to his cheek, licking up the small amount of his own genetic material there. Karkat turned his head towards his lover and Gamzee kissed him hard, his own taste thick on his tongue. Karkat groaned against his mouth as the larger troll slowly slid one finger in, barely pressing against the bullet.

Gamzee bit and sucked at the smaller troll's lips while he slowly pulled his finger free of Karkat's clenching muscles only to push it back in just as slowly. Karkat writhed under him, cursing his lover the whole time. Gamzee paid him no heed, keeping a slow and steady pace. He pressed kisses to the smaller troll's upper chest, briefly lapping at Karkat's nipples and leaving a ring of teeth marks around each one.

"God, you're so tight," the larger troll muttered against Karkat's sternum, fingers splaying wide in an attempt to loosen the smaller troll more. Karkat trashed under him, teeth breaking the skin of his bottom lip as he fought against his bindings. His cock bounced with each movement, achingly hard once again from Gamzee's slow and steady touches.

Karkat rolled his head against the sheets as the highblood's tongue dragged through the sticky mess covering his stomach. He whimpered against the sheets as Gamzee thrust his fingers in hard, pushing the bullet further into his body and teasing against his prostate. With another firm shove of those fingers, Karkat broke under the insatiable need to be completely filled.

"Please." The word was drawn out between a moan and a whimper as Gamzee flicked his fingers against Karkat's sweet spot. The larger troll didn't pause in his movements.

"Hmm?" Gamzee hummed, as if he hadn't heard him. Karkat growled, thrusting his hips up hard enough to break the highblood's hold on his hip. He got a few deep cuts for the effort but the feel of Gamzee's fingers inside him as far as they could go made up for the throbbing pain. Gamzee only chuckled at the action.

"I love when you get desperate," the highblood told him, withdrawing his fingers completely. Karkat whined at the loss.

"Fuck me," Karkat husked, "Now damn it!" His voice cracked at the end of the sentence when the toy was suddenly pulled from his body with one jerk. Karkat barely had time to draw air for a groan before Gamzee was between his legs, hands gripping the supple flesh of his thighs. There was no pause, just one forceful push of his hips and the highblood was buried balls deep inside his lover.

Karkat's shocked shout was loud in the quiet of the room. His wide eyes stared at nothing as his brain caught up with the fact that there was now a cock buried so deep inside him he thought he could taste Gamzee on his tongue. Actually, that would be the remains of the blow job.

Gamzee gave him a spare few seconds to adjust before he was pulling out only to shove back in just as hard. Karkat chocked on moan, nails biting into the palm of his hands as he clung to the leather tying him to the bed. The highblood bent over him, hips setting a rough but steady grind. Karkat couldn't stop the noises falling from his lips with each thrust. His cock was trapped between their bodies, genetic material slicking the slid of their bodies.

"This what you wanted?" Gamzee whispered in his ear, punctuating the sentence with a thrust. Karkat mewled loudly, back arching for further contact against his aching erection. The highblood pressed hands into the mattress beside Karkat's head, steadying his self. The smaller troll was so tight around him it almost hurt to move but the way Karkat writhed under him, cried out his name as he filled him again and again made it worth every ache and pain he would come away with.

"My cock stretching you, filling you," the highblood continued, nipping at Karkat's ear lobe. The words made the smaller troll flush hotly, but he couldn't stop the sound of pleasure that he made at the statement. Yes, this was what he'd wanted and, god, he wanted it again and again.

"You know, I've dreamed of having you like this." Gamzee bit at his shoulder, worrying at the skin for a moment before pulling away and kissing the abused flesh. Karkat moaned, cock throbbing as pleasure coiled tight in his stomach.

"Tying you up and teasing you until you beg, plead for me to fuck you into the mattress." Gamzee's voice sent shivers down Karkat's spine and right to his cock. He whimpered, each filling thrust pushing him that much closer to the edge. Gamzee trailed kisses across his collarbone and over to his other ear, thrusting faster as his own pleasure mounted.

"Gamzee," Karkat keened, his hips moving with the highblood's as best as he could. His lover growled against his throat and lost his want to whisper dirty things to the smaller troll. Karkat chocked on another cry as Gamzee focused only on his thrusts.

Karkat whimpered and then arched under Gamzee, mouth open in a silent scream as orgasm rushed through him. Candy red splashed between their stomachs, sliding down his sides to pool on the sheets beneath him. Gamzee buried his face in the crock of his lover's neck, moaning out his own orgasm as the muscles around him danced and gripped him tighter.

The highblood panted above Karkat, small aftershocks causing his arms to shake and threaten to dump him on top of his lover. Karkat was quivering beneath him; eyes shut and face slack in post orgasmic bliss. With one hand, Gamzee untied the leather binding his small lover to the headboard.

Karkat didn't even seem to notice the leather falling away from his wrists. Gamzee gathered him up in his arms and daftly sat up onto his knees. Karkat gasped, scrabbling to keep from falling and whimpering when the change in position pushed Gamzee's still hard cock even deeper inside him.

Gamzee rubbed hands up and down the smaller troll's sweaty back, kissing every inch of skin within his reach. Genetic material dribbled out from his lover around Gamzee's cock, sliding down his balls to pool on the bed beneath him.

Karkat made a protesting nose as the larger troll shifted and slid off the bed, his lover still cradled in his arms. Karkat clung to Gamzee, burying his face in his lover's neck as his lover carried him from bedroom to bathroom.

Gamzee purred against him, the sound and feel soothing even when the larger troll was still buried deep inside him. Karkat relaxed even more in his lover's arms, going almost boneless. The larger troll balanced Karkat with one arm and twisted the knob for hot water for the shower. It didn't take long for the spray to heat up, and Karkat suddenly found himself pressed against the wall of the shower. The smaller troll whined loudly, nails digging into the flesh of Gamzee's shoulders as the highblood gripped his backside and spread his cheeks apart. Gamzee kissed at Karkat's neck as he thrust shallowly into his lover.

"No," Karkat protested softly, pushing at the larger troll's shoulders even as his body responded to the shallow thrusts.

"Last time," Gamzee whispered, speeding up his thrust slightly, "For tonight anyways." The chuckle that accompanied the statement sent shivers down Karkat's body. The smaller troll gave up fighting and leaned back against the wall. Hot water cascaded down around them, soothing the soreness of his shoulders but stinging the bites covering his neck, shoulders and chest.

Gamzee took it slow this time, keeping each thrust shallow and evenly timed. Karkat whimpered, pulling at shoulders and messy hair to try and get his lover to move faster but Gamzee was having none of it.

The highblood leaned down, catching Karkat's lips in a soft kiss that quickly became hot and demanding. Karkat wiggled his hips, tongue dueling with the highblood's as his cock throbbed between them.

Karkat pulled back from the kiss, water running down his face. Gamzee watched his face, thrusting harder, but just as slowly as before. Karkat keened loudly, head falling back against the wall with a thump. It wasn't long before his over sensitized body couldn't take anymore and he was doubling over and clinging to Gamzee's hair and shoulders as he came hard.

The highblood moaned against him and his thrust became suddenly harsh and fast. Karkat cried out loudly, body jarred against the wall with each slap of flesh against flesh. Gamzee's nails bit harshly into the soft flesh of his backside as the highblood came, indigo mixing with the water of the shower and coating the wall.

The two took a few moments to catch their breath before Karkat tried to stand on shaky legs. As soon as Gamzee let him of, the smaller troll tittered to the side. Gamzee grabbed him by the arm and pulled him against him. Karkat saved his usual protest for a later date, when he could actually stand on his own.

The highblood took his time cleaning his lover, stealing kisses and massaging sore muscles. By the time they were done with their shower, walking was no longer an option for Karkat. He let himself be carried back into the bedroom where Gamzee dressed them both in boxer briefs before bypassing the bed and heading out into the living room.

The room was quite, no sigh that their room mates were about. Gamzee settled the smaller troll on the couch and went back to quickly extinguish all the candles. By the time he made it back to the room, Karkat was already fast asleep. The larger troll smiled at the sight and maneuvered his lover until he could lie down beside him and pull him into his arms. Karkat purred in his sleep, snuggling closer to his lover.

Gamzee watched him sleep for a time, enjoying the quite of the apartment and content feeling in his heart. He wouldn't change the smaller troll for the world. Even with his foul mouth and bickering, Gamzee loved him for who he was. He buried his face in Karkat's neck, breathing in the smaller troll's scent and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
